


Once Learned

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, One Night Stands, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knows they made the right decision...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : pinch hit/free for all  
> Prompt: Author’s choice, author’s choice, once learned, it can never be unknown  
> http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/727152.html?thread=95874928#t95874928

Caitlin knows, in her heart of hearts, that she and Joe made the right decision. 

It was one night, they'd agreed. One night where her  heartbreak over losing Ronnie and reeling over Jay's betrayal and where his worries over Barry and Iris and Wally had driven them to the same bar at the same time. One night where they were the only two in the bar who could talk to the other unguardedly, each understanding - hell, even knowing - what the other was talking about, going through. One night where talking had lead to not talking had lead to her bedroom and she doesn't regret it. 

Not really. 

Except that it's hard to look at him now in STAR Labs and not admire the strength of his shoulders underneath his suit jacket, when all she can do is remember pushing both jacket and shirt off his body, tossing them carelessly on the floor of her bedroom. 

It's hard to see him smile when she knows what that smile feels like against her skin, to see his lips curve and know what they feel like against hers, remembering how she shivered as they tasted faintly of bourbon and mostly of her. 

She remembers how his breath hitched when he first slid inside her, remembers his worried frown at the little whimper she gave, the twinkle in his eye when she told him she was fine and ordered him to move already, damn it. 

She remembers how, when the world shattered around her, he held her and kissed her and touched her until she came back to herself. 

She hears his voice and she remembers it deeper, lower. Remembers how it sounded when he whispered her name, when he groaned his release against her neck. She remembers lying in his arms, watching the night turn to morning as they traded not talking for talking and kissing and savouring every moment. 

But it was only one night, they'd agreed. There are too many reasons why they could never be anything more than that and most of the time, Caitlin knows they made the right choice . 

She'd just forgotten that there are things that, once learned, can never be unknown and every time she looks at Joe, she wishes she weren't quite such a good student. 

And sometimes, when she sees him looking at her, she wonders if he thinks the same. 


End file.
